ballsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Universal Odyssey games
List of games * Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition * Grand Theft Auto: Worms * Frantic Mayhem Royale * Furryous (through Universalville Arcadium) * Rayman 2: The Great Escape * Soldier of Fortune * Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed * Tomb Raider Chronicles * Geoshea Racing 2 * Geoshea vs. Capcom 2 * Geoshea Studio * Geoshea Sports * Geoshea Fighters * Geoshea Party * Geoshea Crazy Cars! * Geoshea World (video game) * Geoshea World: Koba's Demise * Geoshea World: The Movie * Geoshea World 2 * Spongebob Squarepants: SuperSponge * Spongebob Squarepants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman * Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Spongebob Squarepants: Lights, Camera, Pants! * Spongebob Squarepants: Creature from the Krusty Krab * SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis * Spongebob Squarepants: SpongeBob's Truth or Square * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Rugrats: Totally Angelica * Rugrats: Royal Ransom * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' da Rules * The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown * Tak and the Power of Juju * Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams * Tak: The Great Juju Challenge * Nickelodeon Party Blast * Nicktoons: Unite! * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots * Nicktoons: Globs of Doom * South Park Rally * Namco Museum: 50th Anniversary * Pac-Man World 2 * Lego Rock Raiders * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * Lego Racers 2 * Soccer Mania * Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension * Island Xtreme Stunts * Drome Racers * Bionicle: The Game * Lego Star Wars: The Video Game * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Bionicle Heroes * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Lego Batman: The Videogame * Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters * Taz Express * Taz: Wanted * Tiny Toon Adventures: Plucky's Big Adventure * Looney Tunes Racing * Looney Tunes: Space Race * Sheep, Dog 'n' Wolf * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal * Tom and Jerry in House Trap * Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers * Scooby-Doo! First Frights * Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp * The Proud Family (video game) * The Proud Family Movie (video game) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory ''(video game) * ''Happy Feet (video game) * The Ant Bully (video game) * Cartoon Network Racing * Samurai Jack: Shadow of Aku * The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-traction * The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage * Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force * The Adventures of BD * Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. * Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law * Sonic Adventure 2 Battle * Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut * Sonic Mega Collection Plus * Sonic Heroes * Sonic Gems Collection * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic Riders * Sonic Unleashed * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Crash Bandicoot: Wrath of Cortex * Crash Nitro Kart * Crash Twinsanity * Crash Tag Team Racing * Crash of the Titans * Crash: Mind over Mutant * Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue * Frogger: Ancient Shadow * Furryous * AnimePop * Britney's Dance Beat * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 * Tomb Raider Chronicles * Dragon's Lair 3D: Return to the Lair * Ghostbusters: The Video Game * The Godfather: The Game * Open Season ''(video game) * ''Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (video game) * The Hobbit ''(2003 video game) * ''Greeny Phatom Kart * Greeny Phatom: The Video Game * Greeny Phatom Party * Super Monkey Ball Deluxe * Toy Story 3: The Video Game * Toy Story Racer * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers * Cars (video game) * Cars: Race-O-Rama * Cars Mater-National Championship * Chicken Little (video game) * Chicken Little: Ace in Action * Finding Nemo (video game) * The Incredibles (video game) * The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer * Dinosaur ''(video game) * ''G-Force: The Video Game * Phineas and Ferb (video game) * Piglet's Big Game * Ratatouille (video game) * Tarzan: Return to the Jungle * WALL-E (video game) * The Simpsons Wrestling * The Simpsons: Road Rage * The Simpsons: Hit & Run * The Simpsons Game * Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist * Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise * Kim Possible Game: So The Drama * Kim Possible 3: Team Possible * Kim Possible: Kimmunicator * Kim Possible: What's the Switch? * Kim Possible: Global Gemini * Kim Possible: Drakken's Lair * Family Guy Video Game! * Puyo Pop Fever * Ice Age: The Meltdown (video game) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game) * The Heroes (video game) * The Heroes: The Spirit's Revenge * The Heroes: Super Battle * The Heroes Crazy Party * Robots (video game) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (video game) * Go!Animate The Movie (video game) * Kururin Squash * Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly * Spyro: A Hero's Tail * The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning * The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night * The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon * Curious George (video game) * Despicable Me: The Game * Computeropolis (video game) * Computeropolis 2 (video game) * Computeropolis 3: The Video Game * Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky (video game) * Computeropolis: King Trojan's Revenge * Computeropolis Crazy Party * Computeropolis Super Battle * Butt-Ugly Martians: Zoom or Doom * The Grinch (video game) * Hello Kitty: Roller Rescue * Woody Woodpecker Racing * Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park * The Thing (video game) * Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis * Hulk ''(video game) * ''The Incredible Hulk ''(video game) * ''The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction * Caleb's Madness Adventures 5: A Heroes Fortune * Caleb's Madness Adventures 6 * Caleb Racing Ultimate * Caleb: All-Star Fighters 2: Colossal Coliseum * Dance Dance Revolution: Caleb Mix * Caleb's Party Bash 2 * Antz Extreme Racing * Gold and Glory: The Road to El Dorado * Chicken Run (video game) * Shrek ''(video game) * ''Shrek 2 ''(video game) * ''Shrek the Third ''(video game) * ''Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing * Shrek Super Party * Shrek's Carnival Craze Party Games * Shrek SuperSlam * Madagascar (video game) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (video game) * Madagascar Kartz * Shark Tale (video game) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit ''(video game) * ''Flushed Away ''(video game) * ''Over the Hedge ''(video game) * ''Bee Movie Game * ''Kung Fu Panda ''(video game)